


Just Desserts

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p>
<p>Lorelei tries to put cruse on skye melinda natasha darcy jane foster pepper lady sif maria hill and betty ross and Jemma Simmons that will slowly turn them into big fat pigs unfortunately it backfires on her too and she starts to turn into a pig as well Frigga undoes the spell but the girl don't lose any of the weight they have gained</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewmew666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew666/gifts).



"Loki is _mine_ " Lorelei shrieked, raising her hands. The force of the spell caused all of the women to stumble backwards, Darcy knocking a mirror down as she hit the wall. The magic reverberated off of it, striking Lorelei squarely in the chest. "No!" she gasped, panicked.

Jane eyed the Asgardian warily. "I don't want him!"

Lorelei glared. "I've assured that, even if you do, he'll never return the sentiment,"

***

"Hngh tho thngry," Sif muttered, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"What?" Betty asked, her own mouth less full.

"I'm so hungry!" Sif repeated.

Nods and murmurs of agreement floated around the room.

Lorelei glanced nervously around as she ate at a furious pace. Maybe the spell wouldn't work like she'd thought...

***

Three months later, the women's appetites hadn't dissipated. In fact, they seemed to be even more voracious with the huge amounts of weight they'd inexplicably gained. Every one of them had put on at least fifty pounds in that short time, rendering Natasha, Sif, Skye, Melinda, and Maria completely ineffective due to the physical nature of their duties prior to the effects of the spell.

To Lorelei's horror, she'd been affected by the spell, too, sporting a heavy gut that caused her tunic to ride up, exposing her thick, dimpled thighs. During one particularly large group binge, things took a turn for the worse. Darcy felt a tug in her lower back. Skye snorted. "Darcy! You've got a pig tail!"

"Shut up, you're way fatter than me..."

"No, I literally me-" Skye was interrupted by a tingling sensation in her nose. She felt the area gingerly, and discovered a pig snout. Darcy's eyes went wide in understanding.

One by one, the women each acquired their own piggish features: ears for Natasha, hooves for Maria, pink skin for Betty. A moment of clarity cut through her food drunk haze: Frigga. They had to go to Asgard.

***

The women were all assembled before the Asgardian queen. "My Queen," Sif addressed her. "We humbly beg your assistance,"

Frigga gazed over the assembled crowd, all very heavy, some bordering on obese. "How may I be of aid?"

"Is there a way to reverse the spell's effects?" Jane asked.

"I can break the spell, and reverse some of its effects but not all, I'm afraid," she replied, waving her hand. The pig attributes of the women returned to normal, but they all maintained their heavyset figures.

"So...we're stuck being fat," Skye said flatly.

"We can work out," Betty said.

"At Tony's gym," volunteered Pepper.

"Let's go," Natasha said, eagerly waddling towards the Bifrost.

"Hello, ladies," Loki purred seductively, eyes settling on Lorelei. "You're looking...lush,"

She blushed deeply, hands going instinctively over her stuffed belly to hide the evidence of her binge from him. He glided to her side, cradling her swollen tummy in his hands, massaging her packed gut. Lorelei burped softly and colored more deeply. "I'm sorry, my prince,"

"Nonsense," he soothed, sweeping the hefty sorceress up bridal style and taking her to his chambers to ravage her.

The other women sighed and joined Natasha on the Bifrost, returning to Midgard to begin the daunting task of dropping their newfound pounds while Lorelei was having every inch of her fat body lovingly worshipped by The God of Mischief.


End file.
